Character Bios
Short character biographies for characters in Jesus Camp AU. Most of the information is constant across routes, but some is specific to Route 1A. More in-depth character proflies for major characters are in the works. Jesus Camp Daniel Daniel is very passionate about God. Born into a Roman Catholic town, he was raised on religion and it shows. He seems to have no life outside of his devotion to God. He can be very comforting when necessary, and is a very good orator. However, there’s something unnatural and creepy about him (but only Max seems to notice). Daniel works at the Bible camp because it’s the same one he went to as a child, and he wants to help more children see the light of God. Jen She keeps it on the down-low, but Jen is obsessed with Daniel. He helped her out of a difficult spot in her life and now she’s completely loyal to him. Jen is always upbeat and positive. She’s enthusiastic about helping Daniel run the camp, and she wants to do the best job she can. Although she still enjoys trashy magazines and shopping, she’s been making an effort to rid herself of any materialism to get closer to God. Note: has had an unrequited crush on Daniel for about 5 years Pikeman The camp’s CIT, Pikeman acts as a third enforcer of God. Unlike Jen and Daniel, he doesn’t actually care about God; he just likes having power and forcing others to bend to his will. He’s cruel and sadistic, and enjoys making kids cry. When Jen and Daniel are busy with the campers, Pikeman keeps a sharp lookout to make sure Max isn’t getting up to any trouble. Unfortunately, he has naturally red hair, which he bleaches so that nobody will ever know he has the hair of the Devil. Note: wears blue contact lenses Max Max is a bitter bean. He was only sent to Bible camp because it was nearby and super cheap. He doesn’t believe in religion, and definitely doesn’t agree with how the camp is run. He makes many attempts to escape, but somehow Daniel always shows up at just the right time to stop him. He spends most of his time wreaking havoc at the camp, being extremely vocal about his distaste for everything and everyone. Max desperately wants Daniel to be arrested and becomes obsessed with exposing him for the terrible acts he’s committed. Harrison Harrison was sent to Bible camp by his highly religious family in order to rid him of “evil energies.” His older brother is a ghost who can only be seen and heard by Harrison, but is able to physically interact with the world. Harrison’s family mistook the strange occurrences as witchcraft, and now seek to cure their son. Harrison still manages to be open and friendly, and is very open about his brother’s ghost. He befriends Max more out of circumstance than anything, as they’re the only two at camp who don’t become enamored of Daniel (and who don’t believe in religion). Nikki Nikki wants to be the perfect soldier of God. She loves her religion to a fault, and becomes violent when others (usually Max) say blasphemous things. She’s Max’s chief tormentor, often leading the other children in attacks on him. Daniel is her #1 idol, and she wants to someday be as close to God as he is. Notes: hair dyed blue (natural hair is brown; Max dyed her hair as a prank); eyes are blue (but look violet under certain lighting) Nerris Nerris is a friendly and outgoing camper who loves sharing fun facts about the Bible. She has a Bible collection that she’s very proud of. Nerris is the first person to talk to Max on the bus ride to camp. She also brought 5 stuffed animals to camp with her, and her secret stash of Harry Potter books (which she goes to great lengths to hide from her fellow campers). Science Camp Gwen As far as Gwen’s concerned, to live is to suffer. She has a very pessimistic outlook, but does occasionally find things to enjoy. She dual majored in psychology and liberal arts, and is aiming to become a licensed clinical psychologist by going for her doctorate in psychology. Gwen works at Science Camp as a psychologist/social worker. She maintains an attitude of “stay in your own lane,” and doesn’t get involved with the campers outside of her official responsibilities. Despite her pessimistic outlook on life, she’s able to put on an upbeat demeanor for her job. Erid Chill and laid-back, Erid is working as a volunteer counselor at Science Camp. She doesn’t care about science, but working at this camp looks good on a resume, so she isn’t exactly complaining. For the most part, the campers enjoy being around Erid because she’s fun and cool. Neil Analytical and devoted to science, Neil helps Max investigate Daniel. The “eye in the sky,” Neil is in charge of remotely monitoring the cameras set up all around Bible camp. Neil is extremely unnerved by what goes on there, and all the unnatural, unscientific things. He’s determined to find a scientific explanation for the secrets they uncover. He often argues with Harrison (who sometimes goes to visit Science Camp with Max) over the existence of ghosts. Space Kid Although bullied for being a “loser, wannabe-astronaut,” Space Kid manages to be upbeat and cheerful, albeit a tad airheaded. His boundless curiosity and enthusiasm for space remains undeterred. Space Kid is Neil’s roommate, and likes to think that they’re the best of friends. His naivety and lack of self awareness causes him to be more of a nuisance to Neil than anything, but he’s trying his best. GLOBE Graduate Student Summer Program David David is a grad student who loves nature. He majored in environmental science and minored in animal science. Although not exactly sure what career he wants to pursue, he’s considered working at national parks or zoos. His constant optimism helps keep his friends’ moods up while they participate in The Nature Conservatory’s summer Growing Leaders on Behalf of the Environment (GLOBE) program. Jasper David’s best friend since middle school, Jasper is very invested in David’s well-being. He’s always there for David, and maybe has a little crush too. Jasper tends to have a friendly demeanor, but is above all a realist. He says things like they are, which can cause conflict with other grad students. Stowe Father Judah As Stowe’s head priest, Father Judah was the de facto head of the town (while a council of elders existed, the true power rested with the Church). Children described him as strict but fair, willing to hear both sides of an issue before making a ruling. His looks went a long way in convincing people of his holiness, but despite attempts by some to tempt him into sin, Judah remained celibate. His adherence to the rules of the Bible was unmatched, which would explain how he was able to become head priest at such a young age. Father Gabriel Father Gabriel was transferred to Stowe from another church. The townsfolk were told nothing about him or his past, and even Father Judah knew very little about him. Father Gabriel was quick to praise, but just as quick to punish. His energetic and outgoing temperament acted as a direct foil to Father Judah’s reserved and stiff mannerisms. Often, he would bring children with him to hang out in the nearby town — usually Daniel — and bought them ice cream and candy. Unfortunately, this was part of his grooming process, and he ended up molesting a significant number of Stowe’s children. The Catholic Church, although aware of this, covered it up and provided no restitution or support for the victims. Lily (Lilith) One of Daniel’s constant companions from childhood, Lily had a mean-spirited nature. She reveled in harassing and tormenting Daniel at every opportunity, often ordering him around. Lily first appeared to Daniel when he was 4 years old. Lily called herself Daniel's "imaginary friend," though Daniel became convinced that she was a demon. Nobody else could see or otherwise interact with her. Saul Saul was Daniel’s first — and best — childhood friend. He was a tall and quiet boy who followed the rules and kept his head down. Saul liked taking walks in the woods and listening to music. Although he dreamed of one day seeing the world outside of Stowe, he never told anyone, not even Daniel. Saul’s parents were very typical Stowe parents. They didn’t spend much time thinking about him, caring mostly about how they appeared to their fellow townsfolk. They left him alone in the house often, preferring the company of other adults. His mother regularly cheated on her husband, and struggled with alcoholism; Saul’s father had had an affair or two of his own as well. Noah Noah was Daniel’s only other friend. Unlike Saul, Noah had a stubborn streak, which often got him in trouble with the nuns at school. He loved playing pranks, especially on higher-ranking people. During his preteen years, he took to smoking and drinking. Beth Beth was a sweet and gentle woman, but she scared the townsfolk. Unexplainable occurrences always seemed to follow her, and she possessed unnatural abilities. Her family tried to hide it, but as she got older, her abilities became increasingly difficult to hide. By the age of 18, the town was suspicious of her, and by 20, she was burned at the stake as a witch. She was the first witch Daniel witnessed the execution of. Mikey Mikey was a fellow camper at Jesus Camp with Daniel as a child. Cynical and atheistic, Mikey infuriated Daniel to no end. That didn't turn out too well for Mikey. Category:Jesus Camp AU